There has been known a communication protocol which allows data transfer through a network, such as, FTP (File Transfer Protocol) and HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol). Further, there have been known various systems available for transmitting and receiving data via FTP or HTTP.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-85074 discloses a system which transfers files stored on a WWW (World Wide Web) server to a user terminal so that the files are displayed on a WWW browser of the user terminal. In this system, the WWW browser presents, to a user, the links to access the files stored on the WWW server. When the user selects one of the links presented on the WWW browser, the file corresponding to the selected link is transferred from the WWW server to the user terminal.